


A Quiet Moment at the Foundation

by liesofserendipity



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesofserendipity/pseuds/liesofserendipity
Summary: This is a cute/fluffy story where SCP-049 and SCP-035 meet during a containment breach. This is my first post, I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

SCP-035 was hiding in a closet somewhere in site-17. He had just managed to escape containment, and personally, he thought it was one of his smoothest escape attempts yet. It had taken him months to carefully manipulate the minds of the researchers without being detected, and the constant rotations had made it especially difficult. But of course, being SCP-035, he’d found a way. He’d even managed to let 106 loose, which should cause some distraction and end up freeing other SCPs, and the alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. Just then, as if on cue, a voice came over the loudspeakers.

“The site is experiencing multiple Keter containment breaches. Please continue to the nearest exit.” 035 would have grinned if he wasn’t doing so already. This was his time. Where should he head to first? He would look for 049, of course. Causing a breach wasn’t nearly as fun if your best friend wasn’t there. Silently slipping out of the closet, he looked around. Accessing what he could from the memory of the researcher he was possessing, he knew that 049 would likely be in the south wing of the facility, though he didn’t know how to get there. Deciding on a direction, he confidently headed that way, using the level-4 keycard he had procured from the researcher to get through the doors. 

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps from a hallway to the left and quickly hid around the corner. Carefully peeking around the corner, he saw 049, flanked by a team of 4 MTF guards. He supposed they were transporting him, as 049 had once mentioned, since 049 was wearing a heavy collar and handcuffs. 035 was instinctively angry. How dare they do that to his friend? He would have hesitated about confronting 4 heavily armed guards on his own, but he had picked up a gun from another guard he’d run into in the hallway. Rounding the corner, he fired 4 shots before any of them could react, and then shot another round just to be safe. The guards crumpled to the ground, leaving 049 standing. 035 approached 049 and put a hand around his shoulders.

“Hi there, honey. How are you doing?” He was surprised when, instead of shoving him off as 049 usually did, he just leaned into 035, nearly knocking him over. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” asked 035, concerned. 049’s reply was muffled.

“Apologies, I’m… sedated,” he said drowsily.

“Oh, I see,” said 035, carefully lowering 049 to the floor; he was heavier than he’d thought. He propped him up against the wall, where 049 obediently rested. “Let’s get these chains off you.” He searched the pockets of the corpses, and sure enough managed to find a key. They should really have better systems for this if they wanted to be safe. Moving over to 049, he worked to find the keyhole on the collar. It didn’t help that 049 kept leaning his head on 035’s arm. “You didn’t tell me they do this to you.”

“Mmm,” 049 responded, not paying attention. 035 found himself disconcerted at 049’s vulnerability; he was normally very prickly if 035 tried to get too close. He managed to find the keyhole and gently lifted the collar off 049’s shoulders; it was pretty heavy. 

“I can't believe they did this,” he said quietly, though he didn’t think 049 was listening. 035 removed the handcuffs next and placed them behind him. He considered what to do next. He couldn’t leave 049 by himself like this; He was too vulnerable, and 035 wasn’t going to leave him defenseless while other SCPs were on the loose. The safest place, 035 decided, was probably back at the containment cell. However, he didn’t know where 049’s cell was, so the only other option was his own. He slid his hands beneath 049 and carefully lifted him up, holding him sideways. 049 allowed himself to be carried with no protest.

“Where are you taking me?” he mumbled. 035 reassuringly told him,

“Somewhere safe, don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you.”

“All right.” 049 rested his head on 035’s shoulder. 035 headed back the way he’d come, gently carrying 049. He was extra cautious, listening closely for any sounds before entering a hallway, as he couldn’t afford to run into any guards like this. 

When 035 made it to his cell with 049, he gently set him by the door to pull out his keycard. After opening the door, he picked him up again and carried him inside, then set him against a wall. He had to admit it wasn’t exactly welcoming, as the floor and walls of his cell were covered with blood and overlapping symbols. 035 wished he had something to make 049 more comfortable, but there wasn’t much he could do. He settled on taking off his lab coat and gently tucking it behind 049’s head. He would be safe until the breach was solved, and the researchers would be able to find him here. As 035 turned away, he was startled when 049 spoke, as he had assumed he’d been asleep.

“Can you stay, please?” 035 turned back to find 049 watching him. He looked lonely, and against 035’s better judgment, he found he couldn't refuse.

“Okay.” 035 came and sat down next to 049, who leaned on him. 035 considered his situation with irony; He was usually the clingy one, not 049. Yet as 049 drifted off to sleep next to him, 035 found himself filled with an unusual feeling of warmth, and decided he didn't mind it this way at all. As 035 himself couldn’t close his eyes, being a mask, he simply allowed his mind to wander, which he rarely did. He usually didn’t like thinking about the past, but with 049 there, it wasn’t as lonely. After a while, though he didn’t notice, his consciousness began to drift away as well. Hours later, when the rest of the SCPs were finally recontained and the researchers were able to safely reenter the facility, they were surprised to find 049 and 035 together in the cell, asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thank you all so much for your support! I wrote this second chapter a few days ago, but I didn't plan to post it since the original story wasn't meant to have a sequel; however, you guys enjoyed it so much that I thought I might as well post the second chapter. The tone is a bit different from the last one, I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Merde" is a French curse word

049 was peacefully working in his cell when the alarms went off for the second time this week. He had been methodically taking notes in his journal of his observations when his thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound. He sighed, mildly frustrated; the loud noise was very disruptive, and would make it difficult to concentrate. Not least, it reminded him unnecessarily of the containment breach last week; he’d found himself thinking about it far too often.

049 had awoken after the last breach to MTF guards bursting through the door of what looked like 035’s containment cell. He had been disoriented, but quickly complied with orders, standing up and raising his hands. As he did so, the mask dropped off of his lap; In addition, the doctor was covered in the acidic black substance, and he was lucky it didn’t affect him. After a moment, remembrance of what he had been doing beforehand crashed through his mind. He was being transported when 035 had come across him, and after finding the doctor sedated, brought him back to the cell. The memories brought a strange feeling to his chest that he had not experienced before. As he held out his hands to be cuffed, he glanced back at the mask lying on the ground, and a feeling of warmth spread through his chest. The scientists must have been waiting for its host to disintegrate before entering the cell, allowing the two of them to spend hours together.

For the rest of the week, the doctor was pestered with questions and interviews about what exactly the two of them were doing together, and what they discussed. 049 simply stated that they were old acquaintances and refused to reveal anything more. If they found out about the entangled histories of the two, and the relationship they held now, they might separate them into different facilities. For some reason, that thought sparked an uncomfortable feeling of anxiety in the doctor.

Clearing his thoughts, 049 attempted to focus back on his work; it was more important than whatever was going on outside. Besides, he didn’t have any way to leave his cell unless the safety lock happened to fail. He had finally succeeded in re-immersing himself in his work when there was a large crash directly outside his cell. 

“ _Merde!”_ he exclaimed, turning around just in time to see the door crash inwards.

“Now, doc, I rarely hear that sort of language from you.” The voice came from 035, standing in the doorway; he’d used his tentacles to break through the door. Upon recognizing him, the doctor tensed.

“What are you doing here? I’m busy,” he said, his voice carefully betraying nothing but mild annoyance.

“Do I need a reason to visit my old friend?” The mask stepped into the room, casually sitting down on the bed beside 049, who ignored his rhetorical question.

“What do you want?”

“No need for such a cold tone, doctor,” 035 said, leaning in closer. “Don’t you remember our little chat last week?”

“Of course I do.” 049’s voice was terse.

“Come on now. I know you care about me; don’t put up this pretense.” 035 reached out to touch the doctor’s face, but 049 leaned away.

“I’m not _pretending_.” But the mask detected a fragment of embarrassment in the doctor’s tone and instantly leapt upon it.

“No? Last I saw you, you practically _begged_ me to stay.” 

049 snapped at him, surprising 035, as the doctor rarely spoke in anger. 

“I was most definitely not _begging_. You took advantage of my vulnerability.”

“I helped you when you needed it.”

“I can take care of myself.” The doctor stood up, angry. “I am not weak nor helpless.” He put his journal and pen away in his bag and started to head towards the open hallway. 035 rushed to stand up and follow behind.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean it, alright?” The doctor ignored him, only increasing his pace, and the mask had to run to keep up. He reached the doctor and grabbed his wrist, but 049 yanked it away, whirling around.

“What do you want?” The doctor demanded. 035 was taken aback. What _did_ he want? What was the purpose of running after the doctor like this, when he had made it clear he didn’t want him around? The mask had run after him on instinct, but now he had 049’s attention he wasn’t sure what to do. Yet knowing the doctor was angry with him... It felt wrong. When the mask didn’t respond after a moment, he saw 049 begin to turn away again, and immediately called out.

“Wait!” The doctor looked back at him, his blue eyes cold. “I-I’m… sorry... I… made you feel… uncomfortable.” The mask tripped over the foreign words that tumbled out of his mouth. What was he doing? 035 never apologized. Yet when he looked back at 049, he saw his eyes had softened.

“Thank you, 035. I apologize for snapping at you, as well. I was upset.” The mask looked away; He felt oddly uncomfortable. He was surprised when he felt 049’s hand on his face, tilting it back towards him. He looked as if he was smiling.

“That was unusual of you, 035. It’s not often that you apologize.” The doctor seemed amused. Clearing his thoughts, the mask quickly countered.

“It’s not often that my teasing gets to you.” It was 049’s turn to look uncomfortable. 

“Are you really so upset about what happened?”

The doctor didn’t respond for a moment.

“No-I…” he trailed off. 035 noticed he was acting strange, and continued.

“Are you sure you aren’t angry with me? Did I do something wrong?” The mask probed. The doctor became increasingly anxious, almost as if he was flustered.

“No, no, you didn’t… I didn’t mind it at all…” the mask started to smile at 049’s discomfort.

“You didn’t happen to… Enjoy it, did you?”

“No!” The doctor blurted, then quickly backtracked. “I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just…” He stopped, realizing the mask was messing with him when he noticed his smile. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” The mask responded innocently, to which the doctor just sighed in response. Privately, though, 035 was flushed with a warm, tingly feeling. He wondered what it was that kept him sneaking sideways glances at the doctor as they headed out together into the containment breach.


End file.
